What we had
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Marie came to teach at xsftg. There she meets Bobby Drake the charming English teacher. They fall in love. The only thing that could ocme between them is Marie's cancer
1. Prolgue

Prologue:  
  
I wash the classroom tables. Another day of continuous classes has ended. At one point in time I enjoyed being a teacher. I enjoyed my students. I also enjoyed the fact that I could give something back to them.   
  
I used to feel like I was giving a special part of myself. Now I have nothing special to give to them. I could teach them about pain and sorrow. These days those are my specialties, but I couldn't do that to them. They are still so young. Some of them are not but twelve and thirteen while others are nearing their eighteenth birthday.  
  
I wasn't always so sullen and strict. Before I met her and during the time I knew her I was one of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters favorite teachers.  
  
A knock on the door interrupts me. I go to open the door. I see that it is Professor Xavier. He runs the school. He always has. He is an amazing man. I haven't quite met anyone like him. I seriously doubt that I ever will.  
  
"Hello, Bobby. Do you have a moment to spare?"  
  
"Ofcourse. Come in."  
  
"Thankyou. Bobby I am going to be honest with you. Everyone is very concerned."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ever since Ms. Marie's death you have been different. I understand that you loved her and that you miss her. We all miss her. In the short time we all knew her she was a blessing to us all. I understand that you are suffering."  
  
"I'm fine, Charles. I really am. If I appear not to be I am very sorry. I will try harder and I will succeed. I am sorry."  
  
"You didn't fail her. I know what you were thinking."  
  
"Ofcourse I failed her. She didn't even tell me until the very end. By that time it was too late. Most people didn't know this but we had planned to be married in the spring of last year."  
  
"That wasn't your fault Bobby. Scott and I were talking. You need a break from all of this. Why don't you take some time off. Go on vacation. When you come back you might feel better."  
  
"Alright, Charles. I'll leave tommorow."  
  
"Excellent. I will see you later."  
  
I watch as he leaves wondering if he is actually serious? A vacation? This must be some sort of a joke or something, but who am I to question him? I will go. I will go and I will tell you our story. I think you will find it a most interesting one. 


	2. First meeting

Bobby Drake entered his classroom to talking and laughing. Even when he walked into the classroom the talking and laughing didn't stop. Bobby smiled. He hadn't expected it to stop.  
  
"Alright, this is a classroom and I Am suppose to be teaching so could you guys please stop talking because we have a lot of work to get to today," said Bobby.  
  
He chuckled slightly when moans and groans were heard all throughout the classroom. He had expected this as well. It happened each and every single day.  
  
"Alright, I know how you guys hate work. I did too when I was your age. The mention of work sent me running. Because I love all you guys so much I suppose I can find the kindness in my heart to give you a little break. That's why you people are going to tell me what you did this weekend even if you do live here and everyone knows what everyone else did. Who would like to go first? Aidan? I should have known. I have one request. Leave all the lucid details between you and your girlfriend just that, between you and your girlfriend"  
  
The seventeen-year-old grinned at his teacher as he began to talk. "Well, this weekend sucked. But I'm having a good day. The new math teacher is hot. She even lets us call her by first name. How cool is that? She is fine. If I were a few years older.."  
  
"Aidan, we're talking about our weekend. We're not talking about your sick fantasies of hooking up with some middle age lady," said Bobby.  
  
"Ah, my fantasies may be very sick but she's younger than you. She is beautiful. I wouldn't mind getting a little something from her, eh? Then again I think you'd be more suited for her. I could even set things up for you two," said Aidan with a devious look on his face.  
  
"Aidan, I think I can take care of my own love life. I'm not that old after all. Would somebody else like to tell me about their weekend? What, No one else? Today is certainly my day. As we know, when I'm happy you will deffinitely be happy. Well, class shall begin. What now Aidan? If this has anything to do with Ms. Marie I really don't care to hear it. I haven't met her yet but I'm sure she is a nice lady."  
  
"Oh, yeah. She's real nice and-"  
  
"Aidan, what did I just tell you?"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. D. It's just- damn she's fucking hot."  
  
"Aidan, could you please refrain from curse in my classroom?"  
  
"Sorry. Okay, so everyone my weekend sucked. You want to know why? I didn't get any because my girlfriend went to Boston to see her parents. Whenever she is here we always have a great weekend because we always fuck like bunnies. It's amazing. There's this one position she has-"  
  
"Aidan!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. D."  
  
"You're talking about your weekend not how you hope to have an sexual encounter with Ms. Marie. That was quite enough, but to hear about a sexual position with your girlfriend, I think that's quite enough. I think we will start class now. You can all thank Mr. Johnson for this after class."  
  
The whole class groaned as Bobby went to the board and began to write problems on the board. While the whole class groaned Aidan smiled and decided he wasn't done talking.  
  
"Mr. D, can I ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, why not? Just keep it non sexual."  
  
"Ofcourse not. What would ever make you think such a thing?"  
  
"Well, your track record speaks very highly for you."  
  
"If you say so, Mr. D. Anyway, I was wondering if I could set you up with Ms. Marie."  
  
"I would say if you don't stop asking me these rediculess questions you will soon find yourself with detention."  
  
"I see how it is. I see how it is. Yup. I thought you liked me," kidded Aidan.  
  
"I do like you, very much. Now today we will start beginning to work on the project I told everyone about yesterday."  
  
****************************  
  
Bobby walked into the detention room. He was late. If he was correct it was his turn to watch over the students who were in detention. He was sure Aidan would be there. He never gave him detention but other teachers who didn't know how to controle him did. He waltzed in to the room only to see that a lady with light brown hair was hunched over some papers. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You must be Mr. Drake. I'm Ms. Marie. I'm the new math teacher. They told me to watch the kids on detention today. I think I can handle them though. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"The feeling is deffinitely mutual."  
  
"I'm sure it is. Well, if you're ready to leave I am sure I will see you around."  
  
"Are you kicking me out?"  
  
"In less words, yes, I am."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Ofcourse I can. This is my class."  
  
"It's usually mine."  
  
"Today it isn't."  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I think I will just sit in the back of the class and twiddle my thumbs, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Fine, but if you disturb anyone you will just have to leave."  
  
'Will I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My students speak very highly of you."  
  
"The same goes for you Mr. Drake."  
  
"You don't like me too much, now do you," smirked Bobby.  
  
"Will you please just go sit down."  
  
"I was just about to."  
  
Marie watched as he walked to the back of the classroom. She watched as he sat down. He was really cute. She felt bad for being rude with him. She was sure that any chances of being friends with him or even more than that was ruined.   
  
It was just she was sick of hearing about him. It was all she heard about from her female students. Many of them even wanted to set her up with him.  
  
When detention ended she dismissed all of her students. She watched as many of them said goodbye to Mr. Drake or that they would see him at dinner. This amazed her. She had never seen such love for a teacher before. He was almost out the door when she called him.  
  
"Mr. Drake, wait."  
  
Bobby smiled as he stopped in the doorway and walked back into the classroom. He had hoped she would stop him from leaving the classroom. He wanted to talk to her longer. If the truth were to be told Aida n had been right. From the moment she had lifted her head and looked at him he was drawn to her. It wasn't quite her beauty that pulled him in. It was something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He knew she was special and he was on a quest to find out why.  
  
"Can I do something for you Ms. Marie."  
  
"I'm sure you could."  
  
"I'm at your service."  
  
"Really," asked Marie dryly.  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
"Hmm, interesting. I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot."  
  
Bobby was so close to her that he could have kissed her if he had wanted to, but he decided to save that for another time. He smiled at her and backed up a little.  
  
"I think so too. Why don't we meet for dinner? We can get to know eachother a little better."  
  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I'd like that and please call me Marie."  
  
"Well, in that case you can call me Bobby."  
  
"Alright. I'll guess that I will be seeing later."  
  
"You deffinitely will."  
  
He smiled as he left the classroom. He couldn't help but smirk. He felt her watching him the whole time, not that he really minded. What had made him ask her to dinner? He felt a pull to her. He felt something for her and he hardly even knew the woman. All he knew was that she had quite the tongue and that she was beautiful.  
  
**************************  
  
Marie finished putting papers away and just sat at her desk. She loved it here so far. It was so different than it was down in Mississippi. She had come from nothing and nowhere. She had come here to make an impact on lives in the little time she had here.  
  
When she heard of the job she knew it was for her. She had to have it. She wrote Professor Xavier to let him know she was qualified and ready for such a job. He had written her back asking her how soon she could come to Westchester. She wrote him to tell him she was on her way.  
  
She had said goodbye to her friends and family. She had told them she was going there to make them proud and to make a life for herself. They hadn't wanted her to spend her last days with strangers but with them. Marie had told them she had to do it. She wanted to do something special for others. She wanted to affect lives and have them bettered or richer because of her.   
  
Her family had still tried to convince her to stay with them by saying she was doing all of those things for them and that the cancer would spread without proper treatment. She had told them she would be able to get even better treatment in New York.   
  
They couldn't argue with her, so with teats of pain and tears of joy they sent her off. She boarded her very first plan she had ever been on and she left everything she had ever known. She had cried on the way but in the end she knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
Marie sighed. When she had first found out she had cancer she had been mad at everything and everyone. She was just so confused. She didn't understand why it had to be her. Why couldn't it be someone. Now she understood. It had to be someone. It might as well be her. She had embraced the cancer and she had embraced life again. She knew she was going to die. In fact she was ready to die. When she got too weak to teach she would drive herself to the hospital so she could die there without anyone knowing.  
  
****************************** 


End file.
